


A Zombie's Sole Purpose

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Demeaning, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Scents & Smells, Submission, Zombies, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Immorticia the zombie witch has had quite the rotten day fighting plants. Resting at home, she gets one of her minions, Energy Drink Zombie, to give her sore feet some attention and TLC. A small error or two leads to the zombie hero finding a better use for his mouth.
Relationships: Immorticia/Energy Drink Zombie
Kudos: 4





	A Zombie's Sole Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Local writer delves into the foot fetish. Ratings plummet.  
> It's not like I could've used Neptuna.

It was a dark and stormy night. It actually wasn't, but Immorticia's mood was definitely stormy as she headed up the hill to her haunted home. The agents of L.E.A.F. had been doing what they did best, which was ruining Zomboss' plans. The latest assault on Rose's castle did not go as planned. What good was an army of frenzied zombies when a single Briar Rose could destroy each and every one just for so much as poking a tulip? The plant sorceress was definitely a thorn in her side, and not just because Immorticia was covered in thorns. And so after a slow and agonizing defeat, Immorticia ditched the attack and headed back to her manor, muttering curses under her breath (The rude kind, not the magical ones).

Kicking open her front door with a glum look on her face, she watched the various undead animals scatter. The news of her defeat had spread quickly, and none of her minions wanted to get in the way of an upset witch. Busying themselves as she walked by, they gave worried sidelong glances as she stepped into the living room, crashing onto her couch. She liked to unwind after a hard day with some television. It's not like she can rot her brain with it, after all. Unfortunately, her remote control was lost years ago. Reaching up to pull a zom-bat out of her hair, she flung it at the idiot box, smacking the power button on while the critter flew away somewhat dazedly.

"Gee, I sure am a lucky witch, having someone around to talk about my day to."

The zombies all huddled in the next room, too scared to be the one to face her wrath. However, keeping Immorticia waiting was a worse idea. They didn't want to end up like poor Chemist. Zomboss bless his soul. After a failed attempt at Rock Paper Scissors (they forgot how to play), they settled on simply shoving one of their own in before the rest all shuffled away to the best of their abilities. Clutching a can of a copyrighted beverage, Energy Drink Zombie, twitching feverishly, meandered closer to his boss, shaking for multiple reasons. One was the several thousand sugary drinks in his system, the other had something to do with the way the zombie hero narrowed her eyes at the sight of him, tapping her finger on her wand.

"Oh. It's you. I remember you. I see you've gotten your head back on after dying to a sunflower."

He may be brainless, but even he can detect the growl in her voice. He was indeed with her earlier today, fighting and failing spectacularly. Still, he wasn't COMPLETELY worried about being alone with her. After all, she still is a powerful zombie hero, and a cute one at that. While he had always found Immorticia quite pretty, this guy definitely didn't earn any points with her today. Taking a few nervous gulps of his drink, he shakily replies with his reasoning for moving to a dangerous lane and dying to a sunflower that didn't even fight back. He was prepared to lay all his cards down on the table.

'B-brains.'

It seems to have worked well. Immorticia just rolls her eyes and sighs, bringing her wand up to pick at her teeth.

"One day I just might get tired of that excuse, you know."

She had no energy left to squabble against such a convincing argument. The fight had drained her magic and the zom-bus driver didn't accept a zom-bat to the face as proper zom-currency for a zom-ride back home. At least her dress was alright. Still nice and purple and properly torn up, right down to her pink striped shirt and pants. The poor guy couldn't help but stare a little. For a corpse, Immorticia had a lucky roll in appearance. A good way to stop his eyes was a swift kick to the leg, which Immorticia happily provided.

"Getting to do nothing is for winning minions only. Make yourself useful. On your knees. I could use a massage after all that swill."

Judging by her tapping shoe, it wasn't a shoulder rub she was expecting. Clumsily falling to his knees, he looked over at her as she lifted her right leg just a bit, offering him her foot, still in a heel. This was quite the monumental moment for zombies. Or at least for him. The gorgeous Immorticia never lets herself be touched by minions, and yet here he is, expected to knead all her troubles away. Shakily grabbing on, he steadied himself as best he could before popping it off, revealing her foot. Looks like she didn't even bother with socks. Once it was free, he watched as she slowly stretched her toes in his face, hearing a few pops as she wiggled them about before him. 

"Ahh....they really needed some air. Get to it, underling."

She was right about that. Despite no longer being alive, that somehow didn't stop her from working up a sweat after a hard day of commanding her own personal army. The walk home didn't help her feet smell any less pungent either, but when you're a lowly worker like he is, you're not exactly going to be vocal about the ripe smell coming off of a hero that could zap you into another dimension. Putting his drink down, he diligently grasped her stepper with both hands and got to work, pressing his thumbs down against her damp sole and rubbing them around.

"Mmh. There you go. Looks like your twitchy hands have some use after all...~"

Despite being demoted from a fighter to a foot masseur, he looked on the bright side of things. This was still quite the honor to be put in charge of her "get better" procedure. Plus, it was still THE Immorticia. Gazing down at his task at hand(s), he took note of her foot. Death may have removed her heartbeat, but it didn't stop her from caring about her personal appearance. While other zombies may just go with the flow, he sees that the witch has put a lot of attention to her feet. Rather than tough and rough, her undead skin is still quite soft and rather pristine. Even her nails have been filed down to a smooth curve, which is more than can be said for his cracked, splintered ones. She really is impressive in all aspects, from head head all the way down to her toes, she's able to impress.

'(Brains...)'

What a poet. Loosely focusing on his task, he abandons his simple circular rubbing to experiment a bit. He watches in slight amusement how sliding his fingers down the arch of her foot makes her big toe twitch. He notes the way her toes slowly start to bend back when his index finger delicately traces up the side of her foot. These things must have minds of their own with the way he can nudge his finger left and see how they start to-

"Do you know what happens to subjects that don't obey orders?"

Freezing in place (which is astonishing for someone so hopped up on sugar), he stutters a few words as he meets Immorticia's gaze, which doesn't seem too happy with how he's been poking and sliding rather than giving the demanded massage. Saying "brains" will only get you so far, however. Hastily scooping his drink back up, he starts to chug more down, hoping to just bypass her wrath with some more rubs.

"Lowly zombies that don't obey my orders get punished. They get fed to the animals. And then THOSE animals get fed to larger animals. But you? You deserve a slower punishment, don't you? With how your hands can't even deal with feet properly, you'd do a better job getting that stupid face stepped on like a doormat, wouldn't you?"

Both the right and wrong thing to say, her proposed idea seems to cause a bit of an involuntary reaction from him. With his eye twitching at the thought, his hand firmly clamps down on his precious can, sending the bright green contents bursting out all over his face. The room has gone silent. Slowly wiping his eyes of the sugary juice, he gulps quietly, looking up at his boss who looks back down at him, arms crossed and with a look of pure murder on her face. While her foot is still in his hand, it's now dripping freely with his drink, which had to qualms with getting everywhere. 

"........................"

'....................b....brains?'

"....I am going to count to three. You'll WISH I used magic to end you if you don't grab some napkins to clean.....clean up your..."

Taking his chance from the stunned sorceress, ED just decides to fix his mistake in the fastest way possible. Grabbing hold of her sweetened stepper, he pulls himself in and gets right to work, pressing his tongue flat up against her heel and making his way up, nodding and tilting his head here and there, remedying the situation in a way that leaves him with no regrets. The fear of punishment leaves his thoughts unnaturally clear as he swallows softly. He can taste the rough day these feet have gone through, with the intense battle and the long, hot walk home. It's left then quite odorous and sweaty; the salty, bitter taste being countered nicely with the sugary sweetness of his energy drink. As he faithfully laps at her foot, a small thought in the back of his brainless mind reassures him that what he's doing must be the right thing. After all, he's failed her quite a lot today, both on and off the battlefield. Being left as nothing more than an insignificant pawn licking at his superior's feet seems rather fitting, doesn't it? When you've screwed up as badly as he has, under this witch's dominating foot is exactly where you belong. Surely she knows that too.

"Well...that's one way to do it, I guess. Almost...enthusiastically..."

Her words seem distant to him as he continues on, following the train of thoughts in his noggin. When you're this low in rank, you begin to see your superiors in much higher regard. After all, you can't truly be her underling if you don't appreciate every single detail of her. Her looks aren't everything. Even her feet are perfect to him. She knew it, and now he does too. As his mouth reaches her toes, he pays careful attention to each one, slowly giving each its own attention until he finally remembers who has been talking to him. Stopping mid-lick, he glances up at Immorticia, who stares back at him with a big smirk on her face.

"No way. Are you....you are, aren't you? I think you're actually enjoying this! What's the matter, little guy?"

Tauntingly raising her other foot up, she presses them together before him, wiggling her toes around as her smirk becomes a taunting grin at his quivering stare.

"Got something on your mind? Pfffft. Just...wow. I thought you were pretty pitiable already. But getting your enjoyment from my feet? Not my tits or ass, but my FEET? That's just pathetic. Then again, I wouldn't expect any better from you."

His vision is suddenly taken away as she pressed them both right up against his face. Thankfully, it was just a firm push and not a fierce kick, so he manages to keep his balance. He could feel his breath leave his throat as a shudder as they pressed right on his eyelids, her toes pushing softly down against his forehead. 

"Now that's a comfy spot. You really WOULD do a better job as a doormat, wouldn't you? Fit only to feel my feet mash your worthless self even lower into the dirt. You'd watch the two shadows of these babies crush you down to nothing...and you'd love it...~"

Drunk off this feeling as her two stampers rub up and down his face, he can only nod in agreement, every word from his leader sounding more and more like a gift than a punishment. That role sounds perfect for him. Allowing these precious things to just ruin themselves on the ground would be a travesty. They're much better off walking all over him, lovingly crushing him under their weight. She watches amusedly as he lazily attempts to get back to work, his tongue lapping at her other foot to give it its own coating of drool. It's only partly successful as she rubs them some more, getting her sweaty scent as well as his spit all over his mug, bit by bit. Even with this rude treatment and ruder words, she doesn't seem to be all that malicious. The brief period of peace following the rubs comes with a few little noises from her direction. Despite her expression of triumph, he can hear a few cute "mmh"s and "ooh"s. She doesn't need to say it, but he knows he's doing a good job with her, leaving her feeling pampered, somewhat.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that really what I think it is?"

He would almost ask what she was talking about if she didn't point it out to him first. Pulling her right foot off his face, he only misses it for a second before he realizes where it's gone. A telling pressure along his groin makes him shiver even faster than before as he realizes he's been stiff this whole time, and that she's definitely noticed it, rubbing her sole along his torn pants.

"Getting hard right before your superior...and over her bare feet to boot. I didn't know I had such a fucking pervert in my ranks. Especially one that gets off from my big feet in their face.~"

While that may be true, it's not like he couldn't get off in other ways to her. Sure he's happy now, but he can think of something involving this pretty witch that could make him even happier. Maybe if he steadily moved up past her heels, he could start making his way up her leg where the-

"Sex is for winners, minion."

Darn. It was worth a shot. Back to the matter at foot. Pulling her big toe under his clothing, she gives a slow tugging, sliding his sweatpants lower and lower until his zom-boner jolts out. Immorticia can talk rough all she wants, but she's still flattered to see just how far she's gotten someone going. Distractedly shoving her second set of toes into his groaning gob, she keeps her eyes on his shaft, delicately tracing the underside with her nail and watching the way it twitches when it reaches the tip.

"You poor thing. You feel so needy right now. I can feel it. I bet you're desperate enough to try just about anything to get off, aren't you?"

He definitely is. While he's still happy to serve her, all this teasing is just leaving his dick throbbing almost painfully, praying for some proper attention. However, he isn't about to step out of line to take the initiative, so he whines softly as he sucks on her toes, nothing else on his mind but this bout of servicing. Keeping her foot straight and steady with both hands, he takes it as a good sign when he hears her giggle and sigh, playfully wiggling her digits against his tongue. Like any good servant, he works with what he's given, sliding his tongue over, under and between each toe, building up quite a lot of drool. It'd be very rude to drip it all over the floor, so he makes sure she can hear every gulp as he shows his appreciation for her perfect taste. It definitely impressed her how far he's willing to go. Rolling her eyes, she pulls her leg back, popping herself out of his kisser.

"Well, it looks like you managed not to screw everything up today. And when it comes to brainless minions like you, that's saying something. I think my busy bee deserves a little something for his effort...~"

It must be a miracle. Surely his eyes are playing tricks on him. Sitting just a little further back on the couch, she moves both her feet down to his crotch, leaving them dangling just close enough to his cock to give him the hint to grab onto them. Even in this final step, he's gonna need to put in all the effort himself.

"Just one more massage. Think you can find a way to give them a nice, deep rub?~"

Even he didn't need much time to get the hint. Grabbing on quickly before she could change her mind, he brought her two sexy soles to firmly squish against his aching shaft as he began to thrust away with bounding enthusiasm. Oh man, this was it. His quivering hands ensured his meat would grind all over them, down against her smooth, firm heels...up alongside her many bumpy toes...swirling around her conjoined arches...there could be no substitute for what he felt. Immorticia knew this very well as she watched his hips throw themselves forward and back, jamming his cock in and out. With heavy breaths and glowing cheeks, she made sure to keep him going, almost as enthralled in the raunchy rutting as he was.

"Just look at you...on your knees, shoving your dick through your master's feet. Not my pussy...my FEET. And you're loving being this pathetic too. You'll never get anything better than this. A lowly peon like you should feel honored to even touch yourself to someone so superior, so I want to see all your effort. Fuck your goddess' feet hard, scum. Mmhh...fuck them good...~"

A rather easy order to follow. Her words coursed through him like a toxin, shaping his thoughts to agree and obey. He was luckier than most zombies to get this far. He didn't even care that his dick wasn't pumping her snatch. She was perfect no matter where he stuck himself in. Even her sore, scented, sweaty feet were way more than he deserved, and yet she was generous enough to allow him to satisfy himself with them. He's so thankful to have such a benevolent goddess of a zombie to worship. Muttering a 'B-brains...' of appreciation, he concentrated on his duty. He was going to reach his limit soon. He was going to cum for his master. As he pulled himself off her glorious steppers, she got the hint as he began to rapidly stroke himself off, panting quickly. Pressing her ankles together, she left her beautiful toes and soles on full display for him, ready for a warm coating.

"Your cum belongs to me, minion. Show your master how much you love her perfect feet. Coat them in cum. Now!"

Demanded just in time. Finally through with holding back a release, his cock bursts right then and there. Firm, heavy throbs release powerful streams of cum right where they need to be, splattering generously onto her wiggling toes and eager soles. He gave her all he had, ensuring each following twitch delivered more and more warm seed to paint her perfect feet over again and again and again, until only a small dribble of cum leaked out from the tip of his shaft. Gazing approvingly at his offering to her, she tilts her head just so as she watches all the opaque cum slowly drip. Spreading her toes apart, she grins as several strings of zombie spunk attempt to keep them connected, then squish up in between her toes as she squeezes down. 

"Good work. Very good work. It appears you've managed to redeem yourself today. Your master is pleased with your mess..."

With his cock going limp at last, he slowly stows it away with one hand and cracks open another drink for himself. Appeasing your goddess is thirsty work, after all. Wiping at his mouth with his jacket, he makes to excuse himself. However, with a snap of her fingers, his attention is captured once more.

"However, a mess is still a mess. And what do you do with them? You clean them, of course."

She raises her legs once again, placing her ankles in his hands with a devious look on her face as he stares at her cum-covered caps, gulping as he opens his mouth once more.

"Get licking, slave.~"


End file.
